


Sneezes

by Kitty_KatAllie



Series: What's It Like [5]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Fluff, I did some actual research for this, M/M, lookit all that research, so much damn fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_KatAllie/pseuds/Kitty_KatAllie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were a rock in a stream of people and rain, oblivious and uncaring, as they smiled- one wide and vivid, one slight but no less genuine- during every parted breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneezes

**Author's Note:**

> Have they ever kissed in the rain? Do they ever trade clothes?
> 
> (Sometime after the end of the ‘Dates’ chapter) 
> 
> For 0blue_bird0. I hope it makes you smile!

Despite 17% chances of rain, the temple grounds were crowded with people. Which, really was not surprising. And, of course, many of crowd were wearing yukata. Even Sena had been forced into his old yukata by the overly zealous Mamori and Suzuna. He’d grown a little too much since the last time he’d worn it though, and he kept tugging on the sleeves self-consciously. They were almost above his elbows and his knees were barely covered, but there hadn’t been time to buy another. The girls had eyed it dubiously, but declared that at least the pretty charcoal color still looked ‘dashing’ on him. He sighed, shoulders slumping under the almost too tight cotton, and followed his friends. The women both looked much better than him with much nicer, newer yukata in pretty, complimenting colors. Somehow, Riku had once again avoided wearing a yukata, but Monta, thankfully, _was_ wearing one, a darker brown one. _Monta’s_ just fit a whole lot better.

“Oh, chin up, whiner,” Suzuna teased, linking their arms together and poking his cheek. “You look taller and all… _broad_ and stuff. Very sexy.” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively. Sena blushed and spluttered into laughter. “Besides, what if Seiji-kun wears _his_? Don’t you wanna match?”

“Se-Seijuuro… in a y-y-yukata?” Sena stammered, eyes almost reeling in his head. Because he could _not_ picture that at all. Or he could… _too well_.

“I see Youichi-kun and Gen-kun. I’m going to go make sure Youchi-kun isn’t terrorizing someone’s booth. See you for the _mando_!” Mamori waved as she left them. “Don’t make me worry about you guys!”

“… Gen-kun? _Musashi_?” Monta asked, bewildered.

“Oh, you didn’t know? They’re dating now,” Suzuna replied breezily. All three boys stared at her, jaws dropping. She rolled her eyes. “Oh, look, a lantern making booth. Monta-kun, you’re paying for me!” She dragged him away as he stammered senseless consonants.

“Who’s dating _who_?” Sena choked out.

“I think she meant _all three of them_ are dating.”

“Each other?”

Riku and Sena stared at each other, cheeks slightly pink. “That’s what it sounded like.”

“Y-You’re not… p-p-picturing it, are you?” Sena questioned cautiously. Riku burst out laughing, mouth twitching awkwardly and eyes shifty as his face flamed red.

“Of course not! I’m not a fucking pervert, Sena!” Riku said, a touch too loudly, before clapping Sena, _hard_ , on the back. “Let’s go catch a goldfish or something.”

“I think we might be too old for that,” Sena said dubiously as he followed Riku, face still pink.

“You’re never too old to have fun. But, hey, I think I saw _mitarashi_ stand. Let’s get some of that,” Riku suggested instead. Sena grinned.

“Yeah, that sounds great.”

 _Mitarashi_ in hand, the two friends wandered the festival aimlessly. The sauce got all over Sena’s face when he’d tripped over two kids running past with balloons and goldfish in their fists. Only Riku’s quick reflexes catching his blue _kaku obi_ and hauling him back, laughing around the sticks in his mouth, kept Sena on his feet. It was steadily getting later, minutes passing into hours, and Sena glanced around more and more often, frown getting darker and sadder.

“Hey, bro, he’ll be here. They’re coming all the way from Oujou and Tokyo is _packed_ this week. Especially on this subway line and station,” Riku muttered reassuringly, nudging his shoulder with Sena’s. He’d already found a small cup of _tangyuan_ and _takoyaki_ , merrily taking turns eating a bite of each and somehow never dropping or dripping. Sena stared, disgusted and fascinated. He quickly shook his head.

“Yeah, I know. I just… I don’t want him to miss the _mando_. He said he hasn’t been here to see it since middle school.”

Riku rolled his eyes and then shivered. Munching pensively, his startling blue eyes darted upwards, then he swallowed and frowned. “Well, he better get here soon. I think that 17% jumped up to over 90.”

“Huh?” Sena glanced up, mouth gaping stupidly, to see the late afternoon sky covered in rolling, heavy clouds. “Rain?” he breathed in dismay.

“Looks like it,” Riku agreed, then polished off his _tangyuan_ with a loud slurp. “I’ll go see if I can find a good place to hide out and still see the parade. Keep an eye on your phone!”

Sena raised his hand to farewell, only to be bumped from behind. And then from the side. And the other side. More and more people were filling the already crowded grounds as it became darker and darker, and closer to the time of the rite. It was the most popular temple for the event, so it wasn’t surprising. But it was making him more anxious, wondering how Shin would ever be able to find him in the crush of people. With a vague plan to go back to the entrance, since the only way to the grounds was up those _hundred_ or so stairs, Sena turned, eyes scanning the crowd for the best available routes. Only to freeze, spine straightening as he pulled himself up to his fullest height.

There, over the crowd, the bright blonde hair and cheerful, pleasant face of Sakuraba, Haruto. Next him, the darker features and flashing spectacles of Takami, and Otawara just behind them. With a face-splitting smile, Sena narrowed his optimal routes down to one and took off zipping and cutting through the throng of people. The last person between them stepped aside to a booth and Shin was revealed, eyes already on him, that special, softened look on his face awaiting Sena’s approach. The runningback stumbled to a stop in front of the Oujou Knights and ex-Knight. Of course, everyone _but_ Shin were wearing their yukata. Shin was in his usual everyday clothes, his white jogging hoodie pulled over the top. At least his hood was down and Sena could clearly see his face.

“You guys made it!” Sena greeted, shuffling in place and grinning. He didn’t know what to do with his hands. _What should he do with his hands?!_

“Almost too late, but, yeah, we made it,” Sakuraba laughed.

“Your yukata seems a bit… small…” Takami observed with a tiny smirk. Sena blushed and shuffled more while tugging on the sleeves again.

“I didn’t really _plan_ to wear it,” he muttered darkly.

“I need to find some _takoyaki_ stands. I’m _starving_ ,” Otawara boomed heartily.

“I can help. Riku-kun just got some, I remember where the closest booth is,” Sena offered eagerly, stepping in place next to Shin. “You excited to see the parade?”

Shin lifted a shoulder nonchalantly. “I remember it well. I doubt it’s changed much,” he replied easily. Sena sweatdropped.

“I guess not,” he conceded as his eyes fell to the ground. He blinked in surprise as a hand wrapped around his before shifting enough to interlace their fingers.

“That doesn’t mean I won’t enjoy it,” Shin assured him solemnly. Sena smiled and stepped closer.

“Th-the _t-takoyaki_ s-stand’s this way,” he managed to say, pointing with his free hand and leading them towards it. Sakuraba and Takami hid their own pleased smiles.

With various excuses, and with some exasperated elbow-jabbings at Otawara, the three other friends disappeared into the crowd. Shin and Sena walked quietly through the crowd, too wrapped up in their own world to notice the bumping and jostling. Sena managed to ease Shin into talking a bit more about his days than just his practices and his concerns for the Saikyoudai game, and Sena occasionally chatted a bit in the lulls between Shin’s sentences. But it was nice, to just walk with someone without expectations to be witty or clever or interesting. There's no need to force conversation. Not with Shin. He's just convinced Shin to let him buy their lanterns, even though they wouldn’t be in the parade themselves, when the sounds of flutes and drums and chanting reached their ears.

“It’s starting!” Sena exclaimed, scrambling for his pockets. “I gotta see if I got a text. The others might’ve found a good place to watch.”

“Is it somewhere with a roof?” Shin asked suddenly just as Sena dug his hand into his sleeve-pocket.

“Huh, wha?”

And then it began to rain. He'd completely forgotten about Riku's warning and the whole reason he'd run off to begin with. Sena sputtered, mouth working, as umbrellas opened around them and children shrieked in excitement, running to hide under parents’ arms or just running in the rain. It wasn’t a heavy rain, the approaching lights of the _mando_ still bright and unhindered, but it was quickly soaking through the yukata that was already an uncomfortable fit. He yelped in shock when a heavy arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him towards the back of the crowd. Also leaving behind the lanterns Sena hadn't actually bought yet. 

“Wait! Seijuuro, the parade!” Sena protested, _geta_ slapping against the soles of his feet as he hurried to keep up.

“Hn.”

“What?”

Shin merely shook his head and pulled Sena under a tree. Rain still made its way through the much barer than summertime canopy, but it was definitely an improvement. There were a few other pockets of people huddled under trees, unprepared teenagers laughing and flicking water at each other as they shivered and worried looking parents struggling with jackets and umbrellas. The sea of umbrellas and people in front of them almost completely blocked the oncoming parade of lantern carriers.

“We won’t see it as well from here,” Sena pointed out, chewing on the corner of his lips and wrapping his arms around his torso as the cold finally hit him. He glanced up at Shin, who was scowling towards the approaching procession.

His dark hair was darker when wet, of course, but the usual spikes had also flattened. It reminded Sena of the first day he’d seen him, during that stupid Cupids’ game where he’d worn the wrong shoes. Rain dripped from the sharp point of Shin's nose and chin, trailing down his neck, and Sena wanted to _touch_. To trace the raindrops with his fingertips before flicking them away. A blush covered his face when he realized his hand had moved without his permission. Shin’s pulse jumped beneath his fingers and, despite the rain and October chill, his skin was still _warm_. Shin turned his gaze to Sena, eyebrows rising.

“I thought you wanted to find a closer spot to the parade?” he queried, even as his voice dropped and he leaned forward.

“We can see it next year,” Sena shrugged, blushing and eyes locked on the raindrop clinging to Shin’s earlobe. His thumb brushed over it and then up the curve of Shin’s ear to stroke his hand through the silky wet strands of hair.

Two large warm hands, so warm the rest of his cold, slightly damp body shivered and goosebumped in response, cupped his jaw. Darting out the tip of his tongue to wet his suddenly dry mouth, Sena raised his eyes to meet Shin’s. The intensity burning there had Sena stepping closer, his other hand gripping the wet folds of Shin’s hoodie. Even with the soggy layers of clothes between them, Shin’s body radiated heat. Especially his lips when they fell over Sena’s. He couldn’t help- didn’t want to- the contented hum that escaped him. The festival went on, people cheering and lanterns burning brightly, but beyond the veil of rain, Sena only cared about the heartbeat thundering in his own ears. It’d been so long since the last kiss, he was pressing eagerly, closer, grip tightening, much less reservedly than he would have normally. Though their lips opened into the kiss and their shared breaths had his head spinning giddily, it still remained rather innocent, the only dampness created by the rain. It seemed pretty perfect to Sena.

When he dropped back down on his heels, rain had drizzled down through the leaves and branches above them to soak him almost to his waist. Pulling away from Shin’s much higher body temperature was _painful_ , and he was already shivering by the time Shin dropped his hands to rest on his hips. He ignored it gamely, his hands still tangled in hair and hoodie, and their foreheads still pressed together.  

“Hey,” Sena murmured lamely, mouth twitching up. Shin huffed, breath sliding over Sena’s chin.

“I liked the _mando_ rite,” he murmured back. Sena chuckled, shoulders shaking with it, only to pull away and sneeze into the damp flap of his yukata sleeve. “You’re cold.”

“Just a little. I’m fine. The rain’s gonna let up any second, I bet!” Sena tried to reassure him, one hand waving wildly. Lightning flashed over their heads and the rain began to pour. “Ehe…”

Shin scoffed and reached for the hem of his hoodie. Sena ‘eep’ed, bottom of his eyes twitching, as Shin pulled his hoodie right over his head. It yanked up the edge the shirt he wore underneath, baring for a few enticing moments the vee of his hipbones and the ridges of his muscled stomach. The heavy, wet thwump of a hoodie to his face broke Sena’s rapt stare, and the runningback spluttered and flailed. The sound of Shin’s amused huff proceeded him yanking the hoodie completely over Sena’s head. A few more tugs and Sena’s arms were pinned inside the hoodie at his sides. He squirmed and got his arms into the sleeves.

That hung over his hands ridiculously. The bottom of the hoodie was somewhere around his thighs. His face deadpanned in irritation.

“I feel like a little kid wearing his dad’s clothes,” he muttered while shoving the sleeves up his arms and snorting derisively as they fell again. Sena gave up with a gusty sigh and looked up to Shin, only to double-take.

Shin’s pale features were suddenly flushed, even more than they usually were after kissing. His eyes were roving up and down Sena’s torso, a fist curled loosely over his mouth.

“Seijuuro?” Sena queried, cocking his head to the side. Shin abruptly looked to the side and tugged the hood over Sena’s soaked hair. “You’re gonna get a cold, Seijuuro! And it’s too big for me anyway. You should take it back.”

“N-no. It’s fine. You… you should wear it. A yukata is not suitable clothes for this weather,” Shin disagreed, his voice sounding strange. Sena pushed the hood off his forehead so he could get another look, but Shin was already turned around, almost _stomping_ away, shoulders hunched around his ears. …were they red?

“Seijuuro, wait up!” Sena darted after him, tripping on the awkward wooden heels of the _geta_ and thumping into Shin’s back. He slipped his hand back into Shin’s and held the neck of Shin’s hoodie over his cold nose.

Because it was cold. And still raining.

Not because he was hiding his too happy grin.

Or because it smelled like Shin’s detergent and something uniquely _Shin_.

He glanced up out the corner of his eye to see Shin staring down at him again. The taller amefuto player’s high cheekbones were still kinda pink and Sena leaned in close. Obviously the cold was getting to him already. His long-sleeved black shirt was clinging to every bulge of muscle, slicking to him like a second skin, and in the light of the cherry blossom lanterns, Shin’s skin glowed, rain glittering brightly on flushed cheeks and ruddy ears. Breath abruptly gone, Sena gazed up at Shin’s profile, unable to even blink.

“Th-thanks,” Sena’s numb lips moved. Shin cleared his throat and shook his head. With a hard swallow, Sena found his voice again. “Wanna go back to my dorm for a while before you go back to Oujou? I can dry your clothes for you. Y-Your hoodie and sh-shirt, I mean!” Sena stammered to clarify.

“Y-yeah. S-sure, that… that sounds good.”

“Are you cold? You sound like you’re cold,” Sena asked worriedly, frowning slightly as he tipped forward to try to get a better glimpse of Shin’s face again. He’d never heard Shin stutter like that before.

“ _No_ ,” was the grunted reply. Sena narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Shin halted, tugged Sena off balance, and leaned down to catch his waist in one hand. Sena stammered out almost-protests, unheeded warnings about the jostling crowd around them, about needing to get out the rain, just before Shin ignored it all and kissed Sena almost fiercely.

It was all too easy to give up again, arms thrown around Shin’s shoulders, laughter spilling from his mouth into Shin’s at the surprised rumble for his action. The chuckles were covered by Shin’s earnest mouth, both of his arms taut around Sena’s waist. It was a good thing they didn’t need to see, because the rain blurred the festival, people shouting and running around them as the parade ended and the rain worsened. They were a rock in a stream of people and rain, oblivious and uncaring, as they smiled- one wide and vivid, one slight but no less genuine- during every parted breath.

**Author's Note:**

> The festival is the Oeshiki Festival in Tokyo, during October. Like, around the 11-14th or so. There's a certain temple, Ikegami Honmonji Temple, that's the MOST famous for it during the first or second day. A parade of, like, 3000 people holding 'mando' lanterns march from the subway station into the temple to celebrate every year. They do it at other temples, too, during the whole week, but the first or second day at that particular temple is the most famous, popular, and significant for historical reasons. Look it up and read a quick blurb~ It looks really pretty, too!
> 
> Mitarashi- rice dumplings on sticks and fried and then drizzled in a sweet & savory soy-like sauce.  
> Tangyuan- is a soup of sweet rice dumplings usually filled with red bean paste. It's normally served during the lantern festival (different festival than Oeshiki) and, after a bit of research that was a little confusing (I kept typing in some food and it would link me to like ten different kinds of super similar foods), it looks like they call it by the Chinese name rather than using a Japanese equivalent? I think it might be traditionally Chinese, hence the name.  
> Takoyaki- pretty sure y'all know this one, it's everywhere, but just in case- fried dough balls filled with pieces of octopus and covered in bonito. I can personally attest to them also using a thick teriyaki* sauce and mayonnaise, then bonito flakes on top. It's also not, like, fluffy. It's kinda raw and doughy when you eat it. I was super disappointed hahahahaha. It's cool to watch them make it though!


End file.
